iHelp Tutor Sam
by Valie
Summary: Sam's having trouble with school. Worried, Carly takes it upon herself to help her friend achieve academic success with some... Prompting. -Carly/Sam- -Femslash-
1. Small Steps to Higher Education

**Pairing:** Carly/Sam  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Carly tries to entice academic achievement out of Sam by "rewarding" her if she gets an A on her next exam. -OR- flipside - Punishing Sam for failing an exam._  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Femslash, sexual situations, sexual tension, mild violence, humor  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,680 (this chapter) | 5,580 (in all)  
><strong><br>A/N:** o.o; I was supposed to post this all the way back at the beginning of the year so I'm VERY sorry for the delay. I hope it appeases the very awesome Cam fans out there! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Small Steps to Higher Education<strong>

Slamming her locker, Sam looked at the test in her hand. A big red D- graced the top of the page. She scowled at the test before balling it up and tossing it away, wanting to be rid of the patronizing grade. The paper collided with her best friend's shoulder, who let out a small shout of surprise. Panicking, Sam rushed over to Carly, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Carls! I wasn't looking where I was throwing. Are you okay?" she said in a rush of breath. The blonde didn't want her best friend to be mad at her on top of a bad grade.

"I'm fine. I was just a little surprise." Looking down at the ball of paper, Carly frowned. "Why are you angrily throwing paper anyway?"

"Er, no reason," Sam said, stooping to retrieve the projectile. Only, she was about a half a second too slow as Carly scooped the paper from her reach. "Hey! Don't look at that!"

Ignoring her friend, the brunette opened the paper and exhaled loudly at the sight of the D-. She looked up accusingly at her best friend, who gave her a meek smile before gulping.

"AGAIN? SAM! You can't keep failing tests! You're going to get left behind at this rate!" Carly shouted, shaking the test around in her dismay."We won't graduate together if you keep this up!"

"It's no bigs. I'll figure something out..." Sam shrugged, trying to keep the gesture as nonchalant as possible. She hated when Carly was mad at her. Something inside her always felt torn to pieces when the brunette was angry with her.

"No! You're going to fix this now by starting to study more. That means no more slacking, sleeping on your books, raiding my fringe, or trying to chuck your textbooks into the incinerator!"

"You have to admit, that was a funny idea though," Sam half-joked.

With a glare from her friend, Sam got the point right away that Carly was not in agreement with her. Ditching the jokes, Sam let herself feed off of some of the anger her friend was exuding. God knows there was enough of it to share.

"Besides, you know how much I hate studying! I can't keep my concentration on the mumbo-jumbo for more then a minute."

Carly's face faltered for a moment as she tried to think of a comeback, any kind of plan that would work to make her friend study. Her mouth tweaked into an odd smile as a thought came to mind. It was a stretch, but she'd seen how Sam looked at her before. There was something harboring in her tomboy friend that she was going to have to exploit to get her point across and of course, help her friend.

If she gains a little something extra out of it, then all the better.

"Carly? What in the world are you thinking?" Sam asked uneasily as she shivered at her friend's odd smile and the way she was looking at her.

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Explain to me again what the blindfold has to do with studying?" the blonde asked as she groped her hands out blindly in front of her. Carly walked beside her, guiding her with an arm around her waist. The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes as she explained for the hundredth time that it was a secret.<p>

"Secrets are all well and good, but I'm hungry and unless the secret is food, I don't really care all too much for it."

"Sam, can't you think of something other then food for more then five minutes?" Carly asked as she guided her friend into her bedroom and helped sit her at the desk.

"I did, once, but my life flashed before my eyes and I figured it was a bad idea."

The brunette laughed as she undid the knot of the blindfold, pulling it off her friend's eyes. "Surprise!" she chirped happily, waving her hand at her desk.

"You're joking, right?"

On the desk laid a history textbook, notebook, pen, pencil, and a sharpener. Sam stared at the items with a feeling of unease as she realized what her 'surprise secret' was - a tutoring session with Carly. It was like Freddie offering to teach her about computers - appreciated, but she could care less for it. She turned to announce her feelings for the whole idea, only to have her mouth drop open as Carly grabbed her face and forced her into an awkward kiss. The awkwardness being that Sam's mouth was wide open, so Carly was mostly just kissing her top lip at first. Without skipping a beat, Carly used one hand to clamp Sam's mouth closed and kissed her properly on the lips this time.

"I'm going to help you study," the brunette said, pulling away as suddenly as she had latched onto her.

"What? How?" Sam asked dumbly, totally confused and caught off-guard by the moment.

"I'm going to use a reward system. Every fifteen minutes I'm going to either take off an article of clothing or kiss you - my choice. In an hour, I'm going to quiz you on what you've read and if you get it all right...," Carly brought her lips to Sam's ear, making the blonde brush, "I'm going to give you a very special surprise."

The blonde nodded dumbly in understanding. Though, truth be told, she really didn't understand what was happening. Her brain had locked down when Carly had kissed her, but her hormones had jumped into high gear, almost screaming excitedly as they realized what was happening. Sam held her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly and finally understanding what had happened, and what was to transpire. Her feelings for Carly had become more then 'friendly' over the last few years as she watched the other girl blossom more and more into a woman. At seventeen, Carly was nicely filled out. It was almost impossible NOT to notice and NOT feel anything but... hunger. The kind of hunger Sam felt when she saw a bucket of chicken - which was pretty intense.

"Sam, you okay?" Carly asked, her voice concerned as she waited for Sam to say something. Anything.

Snapping out of her shock, Sam nodded, a goofy grin playing at her lips. "Yeah, I'm okay." Looking at the items on the desk, she gestured at them. "Should, um, I get started?"

Carly pulled up a chair next to her friend, purposely allowing her knee to press against Sam's. "Yep," she smiled earnestly, "Start on page 289."

Quietly, Sam opened the book to the page that Carly had been so nice to point out for her and began to read. She only read three paragraphs before her mind drifted off in boredom and she groaned. This was going to be impossible, she figured as she took hold of the pencil and tapped it against the top of the page as she started in on the fourth paragraph. Thirty seconds later, her eyes were trained on the pencil. Carly's hand was suddenly on her arm, stopping her from tapping the pencil with a gentle brush of fingers against her arm. The blonde shivered and got the message, chucking the pencil and scowling in concentration.

The first fifteen minutes proved to be tedious as her mind kept wandering from what she was reading. Facts floated in and out as she tried to keep focus, but studying had never been her strong point, obviously. Eventually, Carly's hand glided against her cheek and tugged at her chin, pulling Sam away from the book. Relief flooded her for the small break as Carly smiled at her.

"The first fifteen minutes are up and I did promise a reward..." She looked at her friend thoughtfully for a minute. Sam licked her lips, eager and unsure all at once. Finally Carly nodded to herself and stood up, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over head. The blonde had seen her friend in a bra before, but this was first time she was allowed to properly ogle the bare skin and small rise and fall of covered breasts as Carly breathed. She wanted to reach out and touch it, find out if it was really as smooth and soft as it looked, but Carly was already sitting down, blushing, and Sam knew she would have to get back to work. With a final long glance at the bare skin, she scowled at the history book as she picked up where she had left off.

Exactly an hour later, Carly had rewarded Sam with a removed shirt, pants, socks, and one kiss. Sam had found the reading easier the more clothes her friend removed, even though she felt fidgety and realized she'd been nibbling on the inside of her lips for the last ten minutes straight. Carly took the book, glancing approvingly at the pages Sam had read and placed the book in her lap. She was embarrassed at being so close to naked in front of her friend, but at the same time she was aroused by the way Sam devoured her with nothing more then her eyes. It was exciting and a great idea, but now was the true test as to whether this plan was a bust or not.

She asked Sam a series of questions about what she'd read, having read and studied everything already. One after the other, to both their surprises, Sam got each question right, only stumbling a few times, but recovering quickly with the right answer. In the end, the brunette was wholeheartedly surprised and proud of her friend's progress. It seemed this had been a perfect idea.

"So...?" Sam said quietly, looking away.

"Only one more question," Carly said, setting the book on the desk. The blonde watched curiously as Carly stood and grabbed her hand. With a tug, Sam was on her feet, stumbling slightly in her anticipation. Together, they crossed to the bed, sitting side by side, inches apart. With an awkward grin, Carly held Sam's hands.

"Are you ready for the special surprise?" the taller girl asked.

"I think so...?"

Carly smiled.

"Then here it is - Tomorrow you have a big test."

"What big test?" Sam asked, lost in her friend's scent and near nudity.

"The big history test tomorrow in school. You didn't think I was tutoring you with some random subject, did you?"

The blonde's face fell as she finally realized what was being said to her. "No way."

Nodding, Carly quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "Way."

With a sigh of defeat, the tomboy threw herself back on the bed. "Great. Another test to fail."

She was surprised by her friend straddling her lap and bending over her until their noses touched. "I'm sure you'll ace it. I think I know a fool-proof way to assure it."

"Oh?"

The taller girl blushed brighter then she had all day. "If you pass it, I'll touch you anywhere you want."

Blue eyes stared in shock at brown, shy ones as Sam tried to remember how to make words come out of her mouth. "That's... That's pretty... Good."

Nodding, Carly grinned and kissed the blonde before pulling away reluctantly and getting dressed.

"Good luck on your test tomorrow, Sam," she laughed as Sam shot up from the bed and gawked at the brunette.

"You suck big time. On so many levels!" the blonde growled.

Carly blew a kiss at her friend. "You won't be complaining tomorrow about my sucking."

Sam banged her head against the nearest wall, grumbling darkly to herself.

* * *

><p>Freddie tilted his head when he saw Carly in the hallways of school the next day. Something seemed different about her. Something he couldn't quite place and with a sense of urgency he approached her, eyeing her carefully. Confused by the boy's actions, Carly waved her hand to catch his attention.<p>

"What?" she asked feeling a little uncomfortable by his staring.

"Something's different about you," he paused, then it dawned on him. "You have a bruise on your cheek! What happened? Who did this to you? Point me in their direction so I can put them in their place!"

Touching her cheek, having forgot about the bruise, she smiled at her friend.

"Oh this? This is nothing. I was helping Spencer this morning with his latest project -"

"The Bun-Bun Man?"

"Yeah, that. Anyway, his fingers were slippery from the glaze -"

"What kind of glaze?"

"The sugary kind. Do you want to know how I got the bruise or not?"

Freddie blushed. "Sorry. Go on."

"Spencer's fingers were slippery from the SUGARY glaze and he went to ask me something, turning suddenly, and sent the handle of a screwdriver into my cheek."

"Ouch," the boy said, wincing. "At least it wasn't the other end."

"Yeah, but it's cool. I'm all right, though Spencer has been texting me apologies all day about it." Carly said with a sigh. She loved her brother, but he was too much to handle sometimes.

Just then, Sam rounded the corner of the lockers and stood before her two friends, her facial expression bleak. The brunette's stomach dropped at the look. "Sam! Don't tell me you failed the test!"

Without a word, the blond handed over her test paper. In red ink, a large B graced the top of the paper, making Carly laugh out loud in relief. She looked up to see blue eyes shiny brightly at her and something in the pit of her stomach sensed danger.

"Sam -" The words were cut off as the shorter teen pounced on her, slamming her against the lockers. Soft lips pressed an appreciative kiss to Carly's lips as the girl was dazed by the collision. Next to them, Freddie gawked in horror at the sight.

"Carls! I did it! I passed the test! And it's all thanks to you!" Another kiss to her lips.

"I knew you had it in you," was the breathy reply when the brunette could breath again.

"Hey, is that a bruise?" Sam asked, the tone of her voice changing dramatically from overly happy to dangerous. "Who did this to you?"

"It was an accident. I was helping Spencer with something this morning and got hit with the handle of a screwdriver. I'm fine though."

Sam touched Carly's cheek lightly before kissing it gently. "I'm glad you're okay."

Regaining his lost senses and rubbing his eyes feverishly, Freddie cleared his throat to catch the pair's attention. "What's this all about?"

"I helped Sam study and she's thanking me," Carly said, blushing and managing to peel herself off the locker she'd been pressed against.

"Oh, I haven't properly thanked you yet," Sam whispered to Carly with a wink.

"Carly, can I ask you something?" the boy asked in a low voice, seeming distant suddenly.

"What is it, Freddie?"

"Can you help me study?"

The next second he laid unconscious on the floor, Sam standing over him with a raised fist. Panicking and dropping to her knees to check on Freddie, Carly shot the blonde a surprised look.

"What was that for?" she cried.

"Just thought I make it perfectly clear who you were with is all," Sam smiled as she dropped her fist.

"So now we're dating?" the brunette asked, pausing in her revival attempts.

"Well, you still owe me a special reward for passing the test. I figure it might escalate from there."

"You know, if I didn't already love you, I'd be almost disgusted with you."

"So you don't want to date then?"

"Of course I do! Just don't abuse Freddie because of it!"

With a smirk, the blonde nodded. "Okay, but only because you asked so cutely."

"I wasn't trying to be cute," Carly said, shaking Freddie again. "I think you gave him a concussion."

Kneeling beside the brunette, Sam placed a kiss on her cheek, the one with the bruise. "You don't have to try to be cute."

Carly blushed as she wondered what she was getting herself into.

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Raising the Bar To Complete Academic

**Warnings:** Femslash, humor, mild angst, sexual situations, UST (unresolved sexual tension), spanking, hints of sadomasochism  
><strong>Word count: <strong>2,900 (this chapter) | 5,580 (in all)

**A/N:** I'm a twisted thing, I swear I am. This takes the other half of the original prompt and examines what would happen if Sam were to fail an exam. And now for the delicious conclusion to iHelp Tutor Sam!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Raising the Bar To Complete Academic Achievement<strong>

Sam felt a nervous tingle in the back of her throat after getting back her english exam. For the past two months, Carly had been successfully helping her study and pass her classes. Which was great, because without Carly, Sam would have already been screwed for graduation in June. Sam was also enjoying rubbing her newfound relationship with Carly in Freddie's face, which, that alone was worth the hours of hard studying. However, Sam hadn't failed anything thus far and she had a feeling Carly was not going to be happy with her in the least when she saw that she failed her English exam. She thought of hiding it because that was the easiest solution to eighty-five percent of her problems, except, Carly was sitting two rows from her and was looking at her for a sign of yay or nay on her test score.

Fake it, she told herself. Smile and yay it and then before Carly can see the grade, let it accidentally slide out the window or be trampled and carried off on the cleats of the football team or have Gibby eat it. Anything but face the unknown consequences of what this failure meant. But how bad could the consequences be, really? This was Carly after all. The worst she had ever done as punishment to someone was make Spencer give the money he earned at a card game, cheating (Spencer was such a sucky liar), to the local church. Feeling only a tad relieved by that, Sam decided it best to just face her punishment and be done with it. It would probably be less work than trying to hide it from Carly anyway.

"So how did you do on the test?" Carly asked the blonde after class.

"I did... okay," Sam said slowly, not looking the brunette in the eye.

"Let me see your test," Carly asked, worried.

"No." The blonde hid the paper behind her back.

"Don't _'no'_ me. I'm your girlfriend. You can't _'no'_me."

"Uh... Look, Carls, it's just... HEY!"

Carly lunged at the blonde and snatched the paper from the blonde's hand mid-sentence. Quickly snatching the paper back, Sam knew she was too late. The brunette was giving Sam this look that made that nervous tingle in the back of her throat return. She had seen Carly mad before but this was like a whole new level of mad that she was completely unprepared for.

"I'm sor..." Sam began but was cut off by a hand pressed against her mouth.

"Don't speak. I'll see you in my room after school," Carly said in a low and even tone that was almost scarier because she wasn't shouting at the blonde. Yet.

The brunette walked off quickly before Sam could try to get a word in.

"What's wrong with Carly? She totally just brushed me off just now," Freddie said, approaching Sam.

"She's pissed at me," Sam grumbled, switching out her textbooks for her next class.

"Pissed? A lover's spat so soon?" Freddie teased.

"If you don't want to piss through a straw for the rest of your life, you'll shut up now and walk away."

Nervous now, Freddie pressed his lips together and walked off as he was fond of his little Freddie and did not desire any unnecessary level of pain at the moment.

* * *

><p>Sam promised her mother she would wax her back after school but her mother would have to tough it out one more day because Sam didn't dare skip out on her girlfriend. After the last bell rang, Carly had disappeared ahead of her and Sam thought it best to take her time getting to Casa de Shay. It gave Carly time to relax and gave Sam time to figure out why she had failed that stupid test. Her brain shuffled through excuses including aliens probing her brain and stealing the answers to her being unable to get the image of Carly making her a bacon sandwich where the bread was replaced with slices of chicken breasts out of her head. Of course, none of these excuses would fly with Carly, but they made Sam chuckle until she found herself riding the elevator to the ninth floor of Carly's building. She felt nervous again and hated the feeling because only Carly could make her feel like this.<p>

"Hey, kiddo," Spencer smiled at the blonde as she entered the apartment.

"Hey."

"I'm heading out to rollerblade with this girl I met at the Groovy Smoothie. Buuut... Listen, Carly seemed a bit upset when she came home. Is everything okay?"

The man seemed torn between concern for his little sister and wanting to make it to his date on time. _These damn Shays_, Sam thought, _I can never hurt them without feeling bad about it later_.

"She's upset I failed my english test today, but it's cool, I talked it out with the teach and she's letting me take a do over. I told her my cat got ran over by a scooter and I was too distraught to focus on the test."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your cat," Spencer said with honestly.

"I lied about the cat."

"Oh."

"Look, get on with your date. I'll tell Carly the good news and cheer her up," Sam assured the man.

"You're a good friend to my sister. Thanks, kid."

Spencer patted Sam's shoulder and practically flew out the door yelling that he would be home by nine as the blonde's stomach twisted a little in regret. She didn't feel like a good anything with Carly mad at her, and they really needed to tell Spencer about the next step they'd taken in their friendship one of these days. Still, Sam really did hope that news of a retest would brighten up the brunette. Taking the steps two at a time, Sam went in search of her friend. She found Carly exactly where she thought she would - kneeling before the 'coffee table' in her bedroom, crashing a boat repeatedly into a rock. The brunette seemed less angry but Sam knew looks could be decieving with her girlfriend.

"You're gonna break it like that," Sam said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well I'm not trying to make it fly."

"Look, I scheduled a retest so I have another chance to pass the test. Are you gonna keep being angry at me or are you going to help me study?"

If they were in a cartoon, Sam would've sworn she saw a lightbulb go off over Carly's head.

"You know what, you're right. This is good news, but I think I need a way to ensure your success this time around," Carly said, getting to her feet.

The brunette crossed her room to the bedroom door, closing and locking it. When she turned around, Sam watched her unbutton her shirt down to her cleavage and roll up her sleeves. Sam wasn't sure she should be worried or aroused as Carly then went to her desk. She grabbed something off the table top and went back across the room silently to her bed where she sat at the edge.

"Leave your bag and jacket there and come here," Carly ordered.

Now intrigued, though still confused, Sam did as she was bid and approached her girlfriend.

"I want you to lay across my lap."

"Um, what?"

"You heard me. Lay across my lap, face toward the floor."

Sam wasn't stupid, she recognized this from a hundred years ago when her mom still had some authority over her. She laughed out loud at the realization, drawing a questioning look from Carly.

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" Sam laughed, holding her stomach.

"I have to make sure you pass this make-up exam somehow and ever since I started letting you feel me up as a reward for good grades, your scores have began to decline. So now, I have no choice but to punish you," Carly said, keeping her features unfazed by the laughter.

"Come on, Carls, you know you don't have the backbone to do this. You'll feel bad even before I stop laughing."

"Well, that may be true, but I still plan to carry out your punishment and if you won't listen to me now then you can forget ever kissing or touching me again."

Sam visibly twitched at this. Carly's tone and manners were no-nonsense, meaning she was serious, which was bad. Real bad. Sam loved kissing and touching Carly.

"You wouldn't..." the blonde said with dread trinkling through her.

"I would."

No signs of giving in from the brunette. She meant business and just to get her point across, she leaned back against the bed, popping open two more buttons from her shirt and sliding her hand down her thigh suggestively. Hell, Sam thought.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's get this over with," Sam grumbled darkly.

"Good girl. Remove your jeans also."

Carly straighten herself as Sam hovered uncertainly before her, shocked by this new addition to the game. Biting her lip in embarrassment, the blonde kneeled and slid her jeans down to her knees, exposing Carly to the cow print panties she'd been wearing.

"Panties too," Carly said, her voice somewhere between amused and authoritative.

Sam would've been more into it this if she weren't in such a humiliating position. Without looking up at the brunette, Sam slid her panties down to her knees along with her jeans. Laying out properly over Carly's lap, Sam braced herself from falling over with her hands against the floor and waited for the sting of Carly's hand. However, the sting of Carly's hand never came, instead, many small bristles crashed into her exposed bottom making Sam squeak in surprise. She looked back to see Carly watching her with curious eyes, brush raised in the air to deliver another smack, but she was hesitating. Sam almost felt bad for her girlfriend because she looked like she wanted to cry and that look alone hurt Sam more than any spanking could. Feeling awful now for making Carly feel terrible, Sam hung her head in shame.

"Go ahead, I deserve it," Sam said in a small voice.

She couldn't see Carly's face but she knew that the brunette was probably close to tears as she brought the brush down again onto her bottom, then again and again. Five quick whacks in succession and Sam began to squirm in discomfort. Here, she thought Carly would be too wrecked with grief over her actions to continue, however, it seemed that something changed in Carly with each swing. To Sam's surprise, she realized Carly was enjoying this as she swung the brush again in quick succession, aiming for the cheek she hadn't swatted the first round.

"Does it hurt?" Carly asked after a moment, her voice shaky as she realized what she had been doing.

Truthfully, it did, but Sam realized, again in surprise, that she was beginning to enjoy it too.

"A bit."

Carly must've figured she had hadn't driven the point across yet and swung the brush again until Sam's entire ass, and some of her thighs, was a bright red. Then panic set it as Carly realized how much she had hurt her girlfriend and tossed the brush down on the bed. Tugging at Sam so she could see into her face, Carly found the blonde in silent tears, her face flushed red. Hugging her girlfriend tightly, Carly repeatedly apologized until she realized that Sam was laughing. Panicked now that she had driven the blonde to madness with her violence, Carly started to freak out.

"Sam! Sam! Snap out of it!" Carly said.

"Relax, Carls," Sam sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm fine."

"You're crying and laughing. I'm horrible for hurting you so much."

"Carly!" Sam grabbed the brunette's shoulders and shook her until Carly shut up. "I. Am. Fine."

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Because... I liked it and so did you."

Carly's face dropped. She had kind of lost herself several times during the spanking session, swinging harder and more often than she meant to, but that didn't mean she liked it. Did it?

"It's okay, Carly. The end of the world will not come if you enjoy inflicting a little pain on me." Tilting her head and biting her lip in thought, Sam grinned. "Besides, you being authoritative like that was kind of hot coming from cute, innocent you."

"Shut up, Sam. Don't make jokes like that..." Carly's heart was pounding a million miles per minute.

Rolling her eyes, Sam stood and took a hold of the brunette's hand. Without a hint of embarrassment, she slipped her girlfriend's hand between her legs to get her point across.

"Feel that? That's me not joking."

Truly, Carly was fascinated by how wet the blonde was and licked her lips. Remembering suddenly that she was supposed to be punishing Sam, she snatched her hand away and shook her head at the groan of disappointment that followed.

"You are going to study now," Carly informed her girlfriend.

"But...!"

"No 'buts'. Study first and once you pass your exam, I'll reward you accordingly." Licking her fingers still wet from her exploration between Sam's thighs, Carly smiled seductively.

"I swear, if you weren't so cute and sweet all the time, I'd mistake you for a sadistic bitch," Sam grumbled, yanking her jeans up.

The material of her panties and jeans rubbed roughly against her sore bottom, making Sam wince. She was beginning to wonder if lying about her grade would've been the easier thing to do from the get-go instead of being all noble and shit.

* * *

><p>The following week, Sam was leaning against Carly's locker, a paper curled up in one hand and a turkey drumstick in the other. She had to take the make up test during lunch and was irritable, but thankful she got the test over done with, pass or fail.<p>

"So how was it?" Carly asked, slowing her pace as she approached the blonde.

They had had a tough week with Sam squirming every time she sat down for several days and not only did Sam have to study to make up the English exam, she also had a math one that they had to bring in Freddie to help her study. It can also be safely assumed that the UST of the spanking Sam had received did not help her mood in the least in the past week. Currently, her mood was ravenous and she did not speak to her girlfriend, so enthralled she was with the drumstick, only handing Carly the paper in her other hand. Unfurling it, Carly was relieved to see a B- on the paper.

"Congrats, Sam! You did it!" Carly said happily.

Sam nodded and quickly swallowed the food in her mouth so she could speak.

"Yep, all thanks to you," Sam said. "Now, you'll stop tormenting me so horribly, won't you?"

"Hm, I don't know. I was I'm beginning to enjoy watching you squirm the way you have been this past week," Carly teased.

The blonde actually pouted and whimpered. "Oh please, Carls, don't be that mean. Even I've taught you when to draw the line at being cruel."

Chuckling, Carly kissed Sam on the forehead, the rest of her face too much of a greasy mess from the drumstick, and smiled warmly. "You know I'm only teasing you. I still feel bad about spanking you."

"Really? I was sorta hoping that maybe you could learn to be a bit more... dominate like that. I liked it."

Carly blushed brightly. "Maybe."

"Good girl." Tossing the drumstick in the garbage can beside Carly's locker, Sam excused herself so she could wash up, knowing that Carly would not let her kiss with a turkey smeared mouth.

"So I take it you guys fixed your problem?" Freddie asked, wandering over to Carly when Sam had left.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping us study again the other day."

"No problem. I just wish Sam hadn't tossed my math book out the window when we were done. I still haven't been able to get it down from that awning it landed on."

"Yeah, sorry about that also again. You know how much Sam hates math... and you."

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Freddie tried to remember why he tolerated the blonde half the time to begin with. "It's cool. I'm use to it by now."

Sam came back then, holding her dripping wet hands out in front of her.

"Can you believe there's no paper towels in the girls' bathroom?" she said in annoyance. Seeing Freddie, she smiled and proceeded to dry her hands on the boy's shirt, much to his chagrin.

"I had a towel in my bag you could've used if you had asked," Freddie said, as Sam dried her mouth next on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Meh, too late. Come on, Carly, you promised to make me come if I passed that test and I did."

Blushing again, Carly waved goodbye to Freddie and let her girlfriend drag her out of the school. Freddie stood dumbfounded at what he had just heard and desperately tried not to picture it, and not because it wasn't a hot image, but because it involved Sam. With a shudder he went back to his locker to get the rest of his books for homework that night.

**-End-**


End file.
